Le Musique, Mi Amour
by JustArisu
Summary: Ginny finally gets to courage to follow her dreams and become a singer. Yet even when her songs climb the charts she refuses to reveal her name. But Harry needs a partner for a duet and he won't take no for an answer. obviously AU, trailer posted inside


_**As a child she had a dream, something that she strived for her whole life. Overshadowed, outnumbered by her six brothers, the only thing she had was her voice.**_

"I want to work with lions!"

Arthur and Molly smiled indulgently at Charlie before turning their attention to Percy, who sniffed and said rather pompously, "Are you kidding me? I want to work for the government. That is a much better profession."

Molly groaned when the twins grinned and tackled Percy, "Well we want to open a joke shop!"

Hoping that they weren't actually serious, she turned her attention to Ron, who merely shrugged and said, "As long as I have food I'm happy."

Ginny tugged on her mother's sleeve and whispered, "I want to be a singer."

_**She went to Hogwarts, the most prestigious school in all of Britain. But she was unable to overcome her shyness and refused to let anyone hear her voice. Too insecure to pursue her dream herself, she nearly gave it up.**_

"Oh come on Ginny. I know that you love singing, even if you've never let me hear you sing. Why don't you try out for the musical? You know that the participants usually end up getting an agent. Professor Dumbledore always attends the musical and you _know_ he's always on the lookout for new talent. Just think about it! You could be a singer for Phoenix Music!"

Ginny looked at her best friend, shaking her head, "Maybe next year Lizzie."

Elizabeth James rolled her eyes looked like she was about to argue. She noticed the stubborn look on Ginny's face and sighed, apparently giving it up for a lost cause, "You say that every year, Ginny. I may not have heard you singing before… but I know that you could get the lead if you just tried."

Ginny laughed uneasily and replied, "I doubt it Liz. You're just biased."

Lizzie sighed but didn't say anything else.

_**It wasn't until she sang at her brother's wedding that people outside of her family heard her voice for the first time. Knowing that she would never do anything herself, a friend took matters into her own hands.**_

"Hermione, I don't know about this."

Ginny looked nervously at Ron's girlfriend, searching for a way to back out. Hermione laughed and replied, "Come on Gin! It's my birthday! Think of it as a birthday present. Please?"

Ginny sighed when Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes. "Fine. But just this once."

Hermione grinned and handed her a microphone. Ginny took it and made her way to the front of the room, pausing to stick her tongue out at Hermione. Hermione merely smiled sweetly and waved at her. As Ginny was picking out a song she leaned over and pulled on Blaise's sleeve, "Hey. This is the girl that I told you about."

Blaise raised and eyebrow and replied, "This better be good, Granger."

Hermione laughed and shot him a teasing look, "Whatever, Zabini. You know that you're glad for the excuse to hang out with me anyways."

Blaise chuckled and merely took a sip of his drink as he listened to the opening lines of the song. When he heard the soft voice coming from the speakers, however, he nearly choked on his drink. Coughing, he looked up to see Hermione shoot him a triumphant glance. "I told you!"

_**She climbed the chart in a matter of weeks. But she refused to let anyone know who she was. **_

Ginny sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "Blaise you know that I don't want anyone to know. The only people who know besides the company are Hermione and Ron. And that's how I want it to stay. I want to be a normal girl… Besides I don't want to fail and have everyone point and laugh at me. You know I've never been the most secure of girls. Hiding who I am is perfect. I can be myself plus if something bad happens it doesn't matter."

Blaise stared at her incredulously, "Have you turned on the radio lately?!?"

Ginny shook her head, shrugging lightly. She then said sarcastically, "If you haven't noticed… I've been a little bit preoccupied lately. You know… what with trying to write some new songs and such. My stupid agent seems to want me to put out another CD soon! Not to mention the stuff I need to deal with at home… Really Blaise! What do you expect? I haven't had time to listen to the radio."

Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Well that certainly explains a lot. Here. Listen."

He turned on the radio and suddenly her music came blasting through the speakers, one of her few fasts songs. Her eyes widened. The music stopped and a voice came out, "And that was one of the songs by the mystery singer, Hopeful Dreams. There's no question her songs are the hottest ones out. The only question now is… who is she?"

Blaise laughed at the shocked look on Ginny's pretty face. He drawled insolently, enjoying teasing her since old habits died hard, "Ginevra darling? You're an overnight hit."

_**The son of two famous singers, he long since earned his fame through his own talents.**_

It was not until he was seventeen that he had started singing, or at least producing CDs and having concerts. He'd sung his whole life, until music was a part of him. But he'd decided that he just wanted to sing for himself, his friends and family. The choice was taken out of his hands when his agent Minerva heard him singing at his mother's birthday party. She immediately decided that a voice like his shouldn't be 'wasted,' as she put it. Harry's parents had watched in amusement as Minerva maneuvered him into agreeing to record some songs.

Harry was an excellent actor, he had a natural talent that had been refined from much practice. But when he sang… He had boundless natural talent but more than that he loved singing and all kinds of music. And it showed when he sang. There was completeness to his songs that few other singers could achieve, for few other singers had the same passion for singing that he did.

The songs that he wrote and chose to sing were always a little odd, different from what was the style at the moment. Minerva, however, knew better than to ask Harry to change his songs to fit with what was popular at the moment. She also knew to never ever ask him to sing a song that was not his own, unless he wanted to. He was adamant that he would sing the styles he wanted to when he wanted to. He refused to cater to the public, saying that if they wanted to listen to his music than they would have to listen to whatever he decided to sing. If they didn't he didn't care.

_**When he needed a partner for a duet he decided that she would be it. Not caring that no one knew who she was, he was determined to find her. **_

Harry stalked around his room, annoyance clear on his normally cheerful face. Glaring murderously at his computer he ran a hand through his messy hair. He had looked everywhere and there wasn't even a mention of what company she worked for!

He looked up when he heard a soft laugh from his door, followed by a teasing voice, "The famous Harry Potter finally isn't getting exactly what he wants! What a novel situation."

She sobered quickly when Harry turned to her with anguished eyes, "Zie. I have to find her!"

His sister bit her lip, and then said slowly, "You could ask Minerva?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he hugged her impulsively, "Thanks Bethy! You're a lifesaver."

He put the CD into his computer and played the songs, relaxing as the music flowed over him. He would find her.

_**But despite his best efforts she refused to be found.**_

Ginny looked up at him with pleading eyes and said quietly, "I know it's hard to understand. But I really don't want anyone to know. I don't want to do a damn duet with someone that's probably incredibly famous. I just want to sing by myself and keep my life like it is. I don't want anyone to know, and that includes that damn singer from Phoenix Music."

He looked at her with wide eyes. She was rarely this passionate about anything, usually quiet and almost a pushover. It reminded him of the first time he realized she would become a really good friend. He studied her as she buried her face in her hands, every muscle in her body tense. He smiled softly and pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Blaise. I know it would be great publicity for the company. But Gin… she really doesn't want to do it. So find some way to put them off alright? Look Blaise. I really could care less what my father will say. Let me deal with him. I don't want her to have to go through that if she doesn't want to. She has a right to keep her privacy."

_**When he was on the verge of giving up, his sister found her.**_

"Gin. I have a secret I need to tell you."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and asked teasingly, "What? You're secretly famous and you've been hiding it from me all of these years?"

Her eyes widened when Lizzie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She stared, a disbelieving smile on her face, "Bloody hell. That is actually your secret, isn't it?"

Lizzie winced and nodded. Reaching up, she pulled the glasses off and deftly took the colored contacts out of her eyes. Then she loosened her braid before scooping her hair up into a high ponytail and pinning her bangs back. When she was done she looked up apprehensively. Ginny stared at her and asked, "You're Elizabeth Potter?"

Then she burst out laughing. Lizzie gave her a confused look, which merely caused her to laugh even harder. When Ginny finally controlled her laughter she explained, "Liz, I wanted to meet you here cause I have a secret to tell you too."

Taking out a contacts case, she quickly put the blue contacts on before she slipped the brown wig in her bag onto her head. "Surprise."

Lizzie's jaw dropped slightly before she burst out laughing as well. "Gin. You're kidding me right? You're Hopeful Dreams?"

_**But would she let her tell him? **_

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me.


End file.
